Forgive Me
by XoXdAnNyXoX
Summary: Sasuke comes home from an eight month mission to find he has a surprise waiting. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1  Back Again

**Forgive me**

Sasuke comes home from an eight month mission to find he has a surprise waiting.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke ran the last kilometre which brought him to his village's gates, gates he hadn't seen in eight months. Sighing heavily, he walked passed the sleeping ninjas at the gate and jumped onto the nearest roof top. The late night breeze brushed against his skin cooling his overheated body as he lazily jumped to the next roof top, edging closer and closer to the Uchiha mansion. Sitting gently on the roof top by his bedroom window, Sasuke watched Sakura sleep with her back to him. In the long eight months away, her wondrously curly pink hair had gotten longer. It was lying all over the pillows and covered most of her face. Picking himself up weakly, Sasuke jumped through the open balcony window, not making any noise at all. Taking off everything but his boxers, Sasuke crawled onto the edge of the bed and got beneath the covers, Sakura's even breathing showing that she hadn't noticed him yet. Sasuke's body tingled as he edged closer to her slumberous body, his arms instinctively going around her waist and pulling her back into his chest. Sasuke nearly passed out as his hands sprawled across her large stomach, his mind soaring. Sakura awoke to warmth surround her and uneven breathing huffing against her neck.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura breathed out just above a whisper, Sasuke heard her and watched as she moved her hand over her mouth as she yawned only then lay it across his hand on her stomach. Sasuke's mind was still racing and he barely noticed much, his thoughts blocking out the world.

_Has she been cheating on me? Is this my baby? _Sasuke thought as Sakura groaned while her baby kicked causing her to turn in Sasuke's arms, her hands placing his over where the baby was kicking. Sasuke's face turned as blank as a piece of paper, his finger tingly as the baby's very harsh kicks thudded against his hands. All that made it out of his mouth was "Whose?" Sakura's attention flickered to his face lightning past only to realise what he meant as he tried to remove his hands away from her.

"Yours," She instinctively said wanting to ease any wrong thoughts that were crossing his mind. Sasuke stared into her clear emerald green eyes searching for any of a lie but finding her words as truth. Sakura couldn't help herself as a tear fell from her eye to slide ever so slowly down her face as she watched his face clear of any emotion at all. _Doesn't he believe me? Does he think I'm lying? Had the thought that I may have cheated on him crossed his mind? _Sakura felt a slice of pain that cut at her heart as her mind went through all those questions. Sasuke's heart almost shattered as he watched her tear drop down her delicate cheek, she sobbed gently and repeating shaking almost violently. "He's yours Sasuke-kun, I promise." Sasuke's heart soaked at her words and he instantly wiped her tear away with the pad of his thumb and her as much against him as he could with her bulging tummy and held her tightly.

"Sakura, don't cry, please," Sasuke murmured into her hair over and over. Sasuke's brain did a back flip at her response earlier. _He? Did she say it's a boy? _He thought as Sakura still couldn't get over it, that Sasuke thought _his _son wasn't his. Who else's would it be? The only man she had ever been intimate with was Sasuke. Sasuke felt her inner battle and just held her to his body tighter, kissing the top of her head gently. Not long after Sakura's sobs ceased and her breathing evened out as she fell into a deep sleep in Sasuke's arms, the man she loved. Sasuke didn't sleep straight away although his muscles seemed less tense as he sensed Sakura sleeping. He hadn't even married Sakura yet and she was pregnant with his son. Sasuke cursed Tsunade for giving him the eight month mission which kept him with no contact at all with his beautiful cherry blossom.

Sakura woke snuggled up against Sasuke's muscular body, his breathing even and his face a peaceful expression which only recently he's been wearing. Sakura sighed kissing his lips gently before climbing from inside the covers, checking Sasuke was fully covered. She went over to the bathroom, her morning sickness kicking in from rising to fast. After half an hour of constant puking, Sakura took a long hot shower, washing her long hair and as much of her body as she could without getting a kick from the little Uchiha inside of her. After dressing in a loose pair of black sweat pants and a loose singlet top, Sakura made her way downstairs. For a while she had made it almost tradition to bake something when she wakes, ever since the third month of her pregnancy, she'd been craving homemade chocolate chip biscuits.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2 Mmmm Cookies

**Forgive me **

Sasuke comes home from an eight month mission to find he has a surprise waiting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke not long after Sakura who had taken her third batch of biscuits out of the oven; he woke to find the pace next to him cold. Lazily grabbing where Sakura's normally was he slowly flicked an eye open halfway to see Sakura not in bed. Groaning Sasuke rolled out of bed and threw a pair of sweat pants and a singlet over his boxers and bare chest. Holding onto the railing of the stairs he walked down slowly making sure he didn't fall. Sasuke finally made it to the kitchen which smelly like freshly baked biscuits, he yawned loudly. Sasuke smirked when he indeed realised there were freshly baked biscuits lying on trays all over the benches and more cooking in the oven, he grabbed a larger looking biscuit and made his way through the open back door leading out to the garden. Sasuke hummed in approval as he bit into the biscuit the chocolate and cookie mixing around his mouth leaving a pleasant taste there. Sakura was munching on a biscuit herself as she slowly cut bits of a lavender plant off to add to her bunch she had already collected. Sasuke studied her body as she lazily picked the flowers; the pregnancy hadn't really ruined her figure at all just made just made her curvier, bigger breasts and a larger stomach. Sasuke grunted in approval, she may be pregnant but she was no less desirable than she was before. Sasuke looked up at the bright shinning sun and shaded his eyes as he quietly made his way towards Sakura.

Sakura was humming happily to herself when Sasuke's hands snaked there way to her stomach and his chest pushed up against her back, his head leaning on her shoulder as he whispered sweetly in her ear "mmm, biscuits taste good" he then nibbled gently on her earlobe.

Sakura giggled at the feeling and dropped her flowers, "All I ever crave is chocolate chip biscuits, plus I sell a few boxes each day at Ino's flower shop." Sasuke thought for a moment.

"How long have you been selling them?" He asked and Sakura smiled.

"When I was 3 months pregnant,"

That remark made Sasuke think _how many months pregnant was she now? _"Sakura, How many months pregnant are you now?"

"Eight months two weeks ago, so only two weeks left if I'm lucky," She answered. Sasuke's face paled. Only two weeks until he's an official father. Sasuke felt slightly faint but quickly cleared his emotions as he remembered he hadn't been to see Tsunade about the last month of his mission.

Gently nibbling on Sakura's ear, Sasuke kissed her cheek before saying, "Oh, I gotta go see Tsunade. I didn't get to last night." With that said he disappeared only to reappear in Tsunade's office. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork, her desk covered in mountains of paperwork and by the looks of it, she had barely started working through it.

"Ahh, Sasuke. So you have returned to stay?" Tsunade asked and Sasuke nodded. He had been back to the leaf village on numerous occasions in the last eight months but he wasn't permitted to see anyone but Tsunade.

"Even a casual, 'Ohh, Sakura is pregnant' would have been nice at anytime in the last eight months," Sasuke remarked rudely. Tsunade laughed as Sasuke's face formed a scowl.

"She want to tell you herself once you were back, and she only found out when she was two months along," Tsunade sighed though Sasuke only continued to scowl at her.

"Well that information would have helped before I jumped to any conclusions." By this stage, Tsunade's laughing had died down to various light giggles, but once again went back to full laughs causing her to hold her aching stomach and Sasuke to glare daggers at her.

"Ohh (laugh) you thought (laugh) she cheated (huge laugh) on (laugh) you (many numerous giggles and laughs) obviously (giggle) you don't know (laugh) Sakura (muffled giggle) as well as (giggle) you thought " she giggled as Sasuke almost fell backwards as he remark finally sunk in.

"Ohh, you better not have just called me stupid, Hokage or no Hokage." Tsunade just grinned at his bitter tone.

"Do you think Sakura would have left or cheated on you now, since you only just started showing feelings and emotions towards her, not to mention having sex with her."

Sasuke's cheeks turned pink as he thought, _it was only one time, the night before I left. _

"Okay, now to the last report of your mission."

------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked chapter 2**

**Please review and tell me what you liked and disliked.**


	3. Chapter 3 Hurt

**Just a special thanks to those who have reviewed my last two chapters, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Forgive me**

Sasuke comes home from an eight month mission to find he has a surprise waiting…

------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sakura had taken in her flowers and made little bundles out of them and tied some pretty purple ribbon around them. After packing all of the biscuits bar one batch into boxes, Sakura packed all the boxes into a trolley and made her way as fast as she could manage to Ino's flower shop.

"Hey forehead girl, here, let me take that. You really should be taking it easy there girl," Ino smiled brightly at her best friend as she took the trolley from Sakura and turned it into the flower shop.

"He came home last night," Sakura muttered.

"Who? Sasuke?" Ino questioned as she started unpacking the boxes of freshly made biscuits, Sakura paced the area behind her.

"Aha, yeah," she answered. Ino grimaced. Ino never really got along with Sasuke ever since her childhood crush wore off all they've ever done is fight. "How'd he react, judging by your mood, he thought you were carrying someone else's baby?" Sakura stopped pacing in the middle of the room and stared at Ino's back "Yeah, but he went all quiet almost like he just wanted to get away". Pacing again Sakura held back a sob at the memory. Ino put the little bunches of lavender in a vase near the door and packed the rest of the biscuits on the shelf.

"So does he believe you now?" she questioned and looked over at Sakura who was cowering herself into a chair, light tears running down her pale cheeks, "Sakura?" Ino only just contained her squeal as she rushed to her friend's side. "What hurts, what's wrong?" Ino was panicking.

"Ino (sob) calm down. He's just kicking really (gritting teeth) ha…ard!" Sakura said and Ino calmed a little, but not too much.

"Oh god Sakura, your water broke and that was a contraction," Ino whispered as she looked at the water soaking between Sakura's legs while she ran off down the back of the flower shop and called out to her boyfriend, "SHIKAMARU NARA, GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE, ITS SAKURA!" And for a lazy ass, Shikamaru made it to Ino and Sakura in seconds.

"What's wrong, troublesome woman?" Shikamaru questioned but was shocked as he saw Sakura panting heavily and looking really uncomfortable.

"We need to get her to the hospital," Ino cried as she helped lift Sakura into Shikamaru's arms.

"Ino, calm down. Go find Tsunade and I'll take Sakura to the Hospital," Shikamaru replied coolly by firmly.

Ino ran as fast as her feet would carry her to Tsunade's office, bursting in and almost ripping the door of its hinges as she pilled it open. Ino doubled over with her hands on her knees and gasped for air. After drawing a deep breath she stated between gulps of air.

"Tsu-(pant)-na-(pant)-de-sama-(pant)-come-(pant)-quick," Ino almost cried as she gathered her breath quickly, "her water broke and she had a contraction." Ino's head snapped around as a male voice asked in a deep firm tone, "When?" Ino stared at Sasuke with a blank expression on her face. Before Ino could say anything , Tsunade flew past her and off to the hospital. Sasuke stared daggers at Tsunade's back athen turned his glare on Ino as he asked again.

"When did Sakura's water break?" he asked and Ino glared back then calmed herself.

"About five minutes ago," Ino answered before Ino realised or caught her breath, Sasuke was dragging her out of the Hokage tower and towards the hospital.

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4 The Birth

**Forgive me**

Sasuke comes home from an eight month mission to find he has a surprise waiting…

------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke burst at top speed through the hospital doors to see Shikamaru sitting in the waiting room with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Accessing his expression, Sasuke hoped nothing happened to Sakura or his baby,

"Nara. How is she?" Sasuke questioned in his usual bored tone, but worry coaxed its way into his words making it almost sound as if he was going to cry. Shikamaru looked up, his face showing relief at the sight of Sasuke.

"For the last five minutes she's been screaming out for you. Tsunade managed to stop some of the pain from the contractions though," Shikamaru replied. Ino stood in the middle of the waiting room staring blankly at the door which was blocking her view of Sakura. Shikamaru looked over at her and called "Ino, come here." Ino only obeyed because she was feeling completely shaken up. Shikamaru settled Ino, sitting her with her side pressed against his chest, sitting across his thighs. Ino leant her head into his chest under his chin and closed her eyes while Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her.

Tsunade burst through the door, rubber gloves dripping in blood that covered her hands. She scanned the room and spotted Sasuke before stating almost cruelly as if completely blaming him for what her student was going through "Uchiha, get you ass in here. She won't do this without you and she's bleeding enough as it is!" Sasuke paled at the sight of blood on her hands and nodded following Tsunade into the delivery room. Sakura's long pink hair had been tied up in a bun on top of her head; beads of sweat were dripping from her face as she gritted her teeth. Sasuke noticed Sakura's legs were spread out by the bed she was on and blue sheets covered the floor bed and her lower legs. Tsunade headed for the bottom of the bed and lifted the sheet covering Sakura's legs. Blood was drenching the sheet below Sakura's bottom as well as the tops of her thighs. Sasuke moved quickly to Sakura's side as she let out a scream, Tsunade telling her to breathe, breathe, and breathe, in her firmest tone. Staring at Sakura's sweat drenched face; Sasuke laid a cold, wet face-washer on her forehead. He got from a passing medic. Sakura took hold of Sasuke's hand and held it tight focusing her chakra where Tsunade told her too. Sasuke continued to watch Sakura's face and wince every time her grip tightened.

Tsunade eventually got the bleeding under control but Sakura let out her loudest scream yet. As Tsunade instructed her to push, her death grip on Sasuke's hand tightened causing Sasuke to wince and squeeze back. Sakura started sobbing uncontrollably in pain as Tsunade finally got the baby out after about three more instructed pushes. Cutting the umbilical cord, Tsunade handed the Uchiha baby to the nurse beside her so she could clean him up. Sasuke had tears in his eyes as he spotted his baby in the nurse's arms. Sakura's loud sobs died down and the room went into utter panic. Sasuke turned back to Sakura whose face had paled and eyes fogged up as the dropped closed. Blood pooled all over Tsunade.

"She's loosing too much blood!" Tsunade screamed as another nurse came to Sakura's side and hooked her up to a bag of blood as Tsunade stripped the blankets from Sakura's lower half off and laid her hands over Sakura's lower stomach. Blue healing chakra burst from Tsunade's hands into Sakura's body, the blood easing slowly to a stop.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5 Final

**OHH I better just mention a massive thanks to my best friend slash sister x.OAsamiMatsudaO.x, aka Steph who actually the other day typed up Forgive me so I could post it all when I wanted. Had to say that or there would be a knife wedged in my body on Friday when she stays over.. hehe**

**First of all I'd just like to say that Forgive Me started off as just a short story I started to write one night, at first I didn't know where to end it, so I opted for a sweet ending. This story was going to be a oneshot but I thought I'd see how people thought it was so I posted it up gradually, id like to especially thank all of you who have taken the time to review. **

**I'd also like to explain about the birth, what happened with Sakura was she went into Hemmorage, where you bleed uncontrollably a lot of the time like when people in movies have a brain Hemmorage. My mum went through it when she had me because I was to tall for her body to handle. To all those who actually know about this and want to correct me on any mistakes please do.**

**This is the fifth and final chapter of Forgive me but seeing I've gotten so many reviews so far i'm going to suggest a solution to all of you who want to cut my head of with an axe because i'm cutting the story. But before that everyone please enjoy the last chapter of Forgive me…**

**Forgive me**

Sasuke comes home from an eight month mission to find he has a surprise waiting…

------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Sakura opened her eyes to find Sasuke lazily sitting beside her on the hospital bed with a small bundle of blue blankets lying in his lap. Sitting up, Sakura leant against Sasuke's side as she took a peek at the small bundle. Tears immediately formed in her eyes as she stared at the miniature version of Sasuke, although his eyes were a clouded colour. Sasuke noticed Sakura awake and tickled his son's side making the miniature Uchiha giggle.

Sakura could vaguely remember the last few hours, the birth like a fogged up dream although at the time she was sure she was covered in lots of blood. Lifting the blankets and looking down at herself she noticed she was wearing a fresh loose night gown of her own. Sasuke smiled warmly and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Tsunade took it upon herself to bath you getting rid of the blood and wash your hair," he mumbled into her hair. Sakura only then realised her hair was tied back in a loose braid, smelling of fresh strawberries. The tiny bundle yawned and waved his arms around before lazily closing his eyes. Sakura just stared, her heart completely warm at the sight of her son.

"Sa-Sasuke?" She questioned. Sasuke gently closed the blankets around the boy so he was snugly warm and wrapped up, looking at Sakura, questioning only once he'd finished.

"Yeah?" he replied. The look Sakura had on her face worrying him slightly.

"I- I just wondered… umm…. If you'd picked a name for him," she dropped her gaze to the sleeping bundle, his little face in peaceful sleep.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her so she was cuddled to his side before placing warm kisses in her hair and mumbling, "I don't know about you but the little guy looks like his eyes might be green and he is definitely a little Uchiha, so I thought maybe Karuke. A little bit of both of as." Sakura had tears running down her cheeks as she turned and buried her face in Sasuke's chest.

"P-Per-fect," She sobbed out. Sasuke kissed her forehead.

Sakura don't cry, everything's okay. You are both safe," Sasuke mumbled. Sasuke was shocked at how emotional she was but just held her closer.

"It-It's not that, I-I-I thought you didn't bel-believe he was ours," Sakura said as she kept her face buried in his chest and held him like he would suddenly disappear.

Gently sitting Karuke in the middle of the bed, Sasuke lifted Sakura so she sat in his lap and gently grabbed her chin to get her to face him.

"Sakura, sweet heart, I was shocked when I got back and I didn't know what to think and I jumped to conclusions. There is no doubt in my mind or heart that Karuke isn't ours, I mean he is definitely a gorgeous little Uchiha and if I'm not mistaken, you did give birth to him." Sasuke smiled and tapped her nose before pressing his lips against hers sweetly.

**The end…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please Review**

**Now as I was saying before, my solution is a sequel but I need people to review and tell me what they want in a sequel or if in fact you don't want a sequel. So please if you love this story review and tell me if you want a sequel.**

**If you want to read some more of my work go into my profile and check out my Ino Shikamaru one shot / songfic called Don't know why? and Coming home which is one i'm working on.**

**Now I'd like to thank all those so far who have either reviewed, added the story to there fav and alerts or have just read it.**

**X0x0x dAnNy….**


End file.
